darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Erudite
Cultural Preference Even more than the psion, the Erudite represents a scholarly approach to psionics. However, unlike the psion which uses academic rigor to awaken their powers from within, the Erudite discovers most of his powers from the world and people around him. Erudites are most common in Chila and the Xalar Empire. While a few renegades can be found in the Valley of Enlightenment, the mystical bent of the Valley appeals to very few of the materialistic erudites. Erudites are rarely found in the other cultures of Darelth, and are absent entirely from the barbarian cultures. Organizations In the Xalar Empire, more erudites serve as the power behind the throne than psions. They are much more independently minded however, and frequently act alone. Class Lore The most powerful erudite was the Archwizardress Amalis xil Xilarsath, who effectively ruled an autonomous domain within the Xalar Empire at the height of her power. She ruthlessly suppressed all rebellions, and forcefully ripped their powers from the very minds of any psion foolish enough to enter her domain unprotected. Archetypes Collector The collector focuses his life and efforts on learning as many new and unique powers of the midn as he can. The worst have little, if any, concern for those whom the erudite learns their power from, ripping minds apart to gain their tidbits of power. Most, however, learn their powers from more willing subjects, typically either the erudites most trusted (or at least trusting) friends and allies, or the desparate and despairing. Despot Erudites acheive their power through a focused and unyielding control of their own minds, carving new channels of power within their own mental landscape. This control often leads erudites into seeking control of others, both because control is their inclination, and because it the ultimate source of their power. Scholar Their quest for power leads many erudites into pouring over histories and reports, delving deep into libraries, in attempts to discover weilders of great and unusual potency. For some, this evolves into a quest for knowledge for its own sake, and many are more comfortable in the academic environment than in the real world. Other Notes Profession is removed from the Erudite's class skill list. Alchemy, Speak Languages, and Literate Languages are added. Class Capper Table Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Ref Will Special Power Points/Day Unique Powers/Day Maximum Power Level Known 21 +10/+5 +7 +7 +12 Bonus Feat, Psicrystal Upgrade 364 11 9th 22 +11/+6/+1 +7 +7 +13 Bonus Feat 386 12 9th 23 +11/+6/+1 +7 +7 +13 Bonus Feat, Epic Expanded Knowledge 409 12 9th 24 +12/+7/+2 +8 +8 +14 Bonus Feat 433 13 9th 25 +12/+7/+2 +8 +8 +14 Bonus Feat, Epic Power Penetration 458 13 9th Class Abilities Bonus Feat: This feat must meet the same restrictions as the bonus feats awarded at levels 1,5,10,15,and 20. Psicrystal Upgrade: If the character does not have Psicrystal Containment, he gains it. If he has Psicrystal Containment, he gains Psicrystal Power as a bonus feat. Epic Expanded Knowledge: as the Epic Feat, gained regardless of prerequisites. Epic Power Penentration: as the Epic Feat, gained regardless of prerequisites. Category:RulesCategory:Classes